Si, acepto volverme loca
by Chica Bionica
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se van a casar. Pero lo que parecia iba a ser una boda tranquila, se tranformo en un verdadero caos. Una serie de sucesos que van desde una novia profuga a una noche de bodas en el aeropuerto. Y todavia falta la luna de miel.


Lo personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son de autoría de las CLAMP.

* * *

_Pero no me importa, no me arrepiento,_

_De haber perdido, la libertad._

**Lunita de Tucumán – Tan Biónica.**

* * *

En cualquier momento iba a cometer un asesinato. De eso estaba segura.

Es que no es tarea fácil ser la organizadora de una boda. Y más si uno no es organizador de bodas. La amatista maldijo en su fuero interno el fatídico momento en el que había dicho "¡Hey, chicos! ¡Yo organizare su boda!" La pareja, al escuchar esto, le envió una mirada de desconcierto y preocupación. "Oh, vamos -les dijo- ¿Qué puede salir mal?". Pero olvido por completo la ley de Murphy.

"_Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal."_

Y no solo una cosa salió mal. Millones.

El florista que no traía los arreglos florales. Las mesas todavía no estaban acomodadas. El servicio de catering todavía no había llegado. ¡Maldita sea, faltaba una hora para la celebración!

Y lo más importante, no sabía dónde diablos se había metido _ella._

Finalmente, y tras una larga búsqueda, el florista encontró a la mujer que se hallaba en el medio del bullicio, walkie-talkie en una mano, libreta en otra. Trago pesado cuando le confirmaron que la mujer a la que tenía que acudir era a ella.

Es que cualquier mortal que tuviera dos dedos de frente podía notar el aura homicida que se desprendía a no menos de 10 metros a la redonda de la amatista. Las personas que pasaban a su lado –empleados, entre otros- rehuían a su mirada.

Y ahora el tendría que enfrentarla el solo.

Se fue acercando sigilosamente a ella, aunque su mas profundo instinto le decía que lo mas probable era que esa mujer fuera una loca que se escapo del Lepar y que intentaría masacrarlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Pero este era su trabajo, necesitaba el dinero y había pasado por cosas peores.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia en la que supuso de que ella lo escucharía, se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención.

-Ehm, señorita Daidouji –la aludida giro la cabeza y centro sus potentes ojos en los suyos. _"Dios me libre y me guarde"-_ ya llegaron los arreglos.

Espero ansioso la reacción de la mujer de cabellos azabache.

Ella rodo los ojos, exasperada -¡Era hora! ¡Que esperaba, que le trajera la carroza! Hágame el favor de dejármelas por aquí, muchacho.

Haciendo un ademan con su mano señalando un lugar a su izquierda, dio por terminada la conversación con el joven, mientras se disponía a hablar con Eriol por un intercomunicador prendido de su oreja.

El florista llamo al resto de sus hombres para que cargaran los arreglos de claveles y otras delicadas flores al lugar que había sido designado por la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo entablaba una comunicación radial con un joven de ojos índigo.

-Muy bien, me alegra oír que Shaoran todavía no entro en pánico. Dime, ¿La encontraste a ella?-

El joven al otro lado de la línea negó, aun sabiendo que ella no podría captar ese gesto –No. La están buscando por todos lados. No creo que se halla echado atrás, ¿Verdad? Porque eso mataría al pobre. Ahora mismo, -y déjame decirte que tendría que detenerlo- está intentando calmar sus nervios con el vino bendito- dijo Eriol mientras veía a su amigo corriendo de un lado a otro por la capilla, con el sacerdote persiguiéndolo, mientras de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro sorbo a la bebida alcohólica directamente del pico de la botella. Unas extrañas esposas salían de una de sus muñecas.

-No, Sakura no es de esas personas. Estoy segura que sabe lo mal que le podría hacer eso a Shaoran. Es solo que debe estar… meditando. Sí, eso debe ser. Ya aparecerá-

Y dicho esto, cortaron la comunicación.

La mujer se paso una mano por su frente, cerrando en el proceso sus brillantes ojos violáceos, ahora cansados.

Si su hermosa amiga no aparecía en el altar en una hora quince minutos, la cosa se pondría fea. Y de eso estaba segura como que se llama Tomoyo Daido…

_¡Qué demonios estaban haciendo esas personas!_

-¡Les dije que de ese lado, IMBECILES!- grito eufórica la joven, en cuanto vio que el florista estaba acomodando los arreglos en el lugar equivocado. Que era, justamente, el lugar que ella le había indicado.

El florista observo con horror como la mujer avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, con sus ojos ardiendo en llamas.

* * *

La gente miraba asombrada como una joven de cabellos castaños huía a toda prisa hacia Dios sabe donde, por el centro de la plaza principal. Y no hubiera sido una escena demasiado rara, si no fuera por el inmenso vestido blanco que ella portaba.

Estaba aterrada. Asustada. Ansiosa. Perdida, inquieta, temerosa…

No supo en que momento se había quedado parada en medio del vestidor de mujeres, donde todas sus amigas y profesionales la alababan por lo bien que se veía en ese vestido. Ni cuando todas comenzaron a hablar sin parar, diciendo cosas como _"Que linda se ve, es una lastima que vaya a perder toda esa juventud y vitalidad en cuanto se case", "Pobre, se ve muy joven como para soportar el estrés de las peleas y discusiones maritales", "Yo a mi esposo lo veo solamente por las noches, ¡Y borracho!", "Mejor que disfrute la luna de miel, porque en cuanto vuelva se le viene la noche. Dicen que los primeros meses de convivencia son los peores", "¿No serán muy jóvenes para casarse todavía? Si no lo conoce lo suficiente, puede que después se lleve un par de sorpresitas…", "¿Habrá firmado un acuerdo prenupcial? Porque como viene la cosa, veo muy próximo el divorcio…"._

Y Sakura escucho atentamente cada una de estas palabras. Ni hace falta decir que al terminar de escuchar lo que "disimuladamente" decían esas señoras de ella, se sintió la criatura más indefensa e insegura del planeta. ¿Era verdad lo que decían esas mujeres? ¿Discutiría mucho con Shaoran, se pelearían, se separarían? La simple idea de distanciarse de el la desesperaba. Y si el matrimonio iba a acabar con su hermosa relación, prefería no casarse.

Así que en cuanto vio que las demás personas se distraían, se dio a la fuga sin pensar en más. Ojala Shaoran pudiera entenderlo después. El grave error que estaban cometiendo.

Una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente de la iglesia, se detuvo y se sentó en un banco que había por ahí. No le importaba que la gente la mirara como si estuviera loca. Solamente quería estar con Shaoran. Nada mas. No quería casarse. No le importaba un estúpido papel que no acrecentaba en absoluto su amor hacia Shaoran. No necesitaba eso para amarlo mas. El la hacia amarlo mas, cada día que pasaba con ella. Amaba a ese Shaoran tan terco, duro y tierno en el fondo. El mismo que "accidentalmente" había confundido su habitación de hotel con la suya, el día que se conocieron. El mismo que se le había declarado en la puerta de su casa, sin saber que Touya los espiaba por detrás. Dicho acto le costó unos buenos moretones en su bello rostro. El mismo que se había atragantado en el restaurante, al equivocarse en elegir el pan que contenía el anillo de bodas, que claramente tendría que haber agarrado ella.

Sakura sonrió. Por eso no quería que nada cambiase. El hecho de tenerlo a él le bastaba. No necesitaba que todo el mundo supiera que se amaban, porque el ya lo sabía.

Se quedo un rato largo, con la cabeza tirada hacia el sol, sintiendo como este evaporaba las lágrimas que habías surcado su rostro y que, dicho sea de paso, habían estropeado su maquillaje.

* * *

_Casa de los Kinomoto. Noche anterior al día de la boda._

Cinco amigas estaban sentadas en el suelo de la habitación de la castaña.

Todas estaban en piyama.

Con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

"El diario de Bridget Jones" se reproducía en la televisión.

Restos de chocolate y botellas vacías de vino tinto se esparcían por la habitación.

En eso se resumía la improvisada "despedida de soltera" que había arreglado con sus amigas. En el mismo instante en el que Tomoyo propuso la idea, todas se habían puesto de acuerdo. Naoko refunfuño un poco, pero después accedió. Bueno, esperaba una despedida de soltera mas movida.

-Vamos, chicas, déjenme llamar a uno. Solo a uno- insistió la chica de gafas.

Tomoyo la miro escandalizada.

-¡Por dios, Naoko! ¡No llamaras a un bailarín exótico, y eso está decidido!-

La otra chica entrecerró los ojos –Sabes que puedes decir "stripper", tu mama no te está escuchando ahora mismo-

Decidió no contestar a eso último. Si ella quería decir "bailarín exótico", era su problema. No era que tuviera una madre sumamente correcta que la reprendiera por todo aun a sus veintiún años de edad, no señor.

La castaña, que contemplaba la escena con diversión, desvió la atención de ellas por un momento. Estaba ansiosa. El día de mañana se casaría con el hombre se su vida, y no podía estar más feliz. Se sentía una adolescente hormonada. Pero no podía evitarlo. Se pasaba el día dando suspiros aquí y allá.

Evoco la imagen del smoking negro que Tomoyo le mostro, y que iba a ser el que el usaría.

O señor. Iba a estar _jodidamente _sexy.

Rika se dio cuenta del pequeño momento de su amiga.

-Asi que, Sakura…-la aludida dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre- ¿Piensas llevar algunos juguetes a tu luna de miel? –la castaña giro graciosamente la cabeza hacia un costado, todavía sin captar. Tomoyo había abierto grande los ojos, y ahora se tapaba la boca para no reír. Chiharu y Naoko miraban expectantes. La chica de cabello corto prosiguió- Ya sabes, uno que otro complemento para… calentar el ambiente- inquirió, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Lo siento, pero todavía no comprendo a que te refieres- dijo una sonriente Sakura.

Las otras chicas en la habitación soltaban un par risitas.

Rika se miro las uñas, pareciendo despreocupada -Oh, entonces ese _Baby Doll_ que vi en tu maleta debió de caer ahí "accidentalmente", ¿No?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura simplemente miro horrorizada a la mujer que acababa de decirle semejante cosa, para luego mostrar una mueca de desconfianza, sin poder evitar el sonrojo furioso que la invadió –Déjate de pavadas. ¿De que _baby doll_ estas hablando? Yo n-no uso esas cosas- contesto, medio tartamudeando.

Rika se acerco sigilosamente a la maleta que Tomoyo había preparado para la luna de miel de su amiga, sin que ella supiera que le había dejado un regalito extra. Del interior de un compartimiento extrajo lo que parecían ser telas color verde oscuro agrupadas de una forma siniestra.

Todas las ocupantes de la habitación –menos Sakura, claro está- estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. La futura señora Li abrió sos ojos tan grandes como se lo permitieron, y empezó a formular monosílabos sin sentido.

Tomoyo se estaba agarrando el estomago porque este le empezaba a doler de tanta risa –Es que un día me dijiste que el color favorito de Shaoran era el verde, así que me pareció el más adecuado- dijo una muy sonriente Tomoyo.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Por dios Tomoyo, casi me agarra un paro cardiaco!- respondió la castaña, contagiándose un poco de la risa.

-Lo siento, pero fue demasiado tentador. Lo vi en la tienda y sentí que tenía tu nombre escrito. Pero no lo vayas a desechar, ¡eh! A los hombres les gustan esas cosas. Te servirá para provocarlo un poquito más.

-¡Para provocar a Satán, querrás decir!- soltó una risa por su propio comentario –Además, me parece un poco arriesgado para la poca experiencia que tengo… me refiero… en temas de esa índole- termino un poco sonrojada.

Rika, Naoko y Chiharu abrieron los ojos, muy sorprendidas.

-Ósea, quieres decir, ¿Qué ustedes no lo hicieron todavía?- inquirió Rika, sorprendida.

Tomoyo rodo los ojos –Oh, claro que lo hicieron. Si hasta tengo que soportar que cuando ella se queda a dormir en mi casa, el aparezca con sus hormonas de macho necesitado a secuestrármela por unas horas. Claro que ella tampoco se queja mucho, si corre gustosa a recibirlo y con los ojos vidriosos me dice "Tomy, por favor, perdóname, solo por esta vez"- termino Tomoyo, fingiendo fastidio.

-¡Pero Tomoyo, que dejes de avergonzarme!- grito la esmeralda, totalmente abochornada –Bueno… me refería a que soy algo tímida en ese tema, y que me aparezca una noche enfundada es esos retazos de tela hará que Shaoran termine preguntándose si estoy poseída por Lucifer-

Rika rio un poco –Oh, créeme que lo último que querrá pensar es en eso, cariño. Va a estar demasiado ocupado arrancándote esa cosa con los dientes- contesto orgullosa de su argumento.

Todas rieron, aun Sakura que estaba con un profundo color carmín en su rostro.

-No lo se, tendría que pensarlo seriamente. Aun así no está entre mis preocupaciones principales. Ahora mismo me pregunto, ¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos? Confió plenamente en Shaoran, pero el espíritu salvaje de Eriol no me deja demasiado tranquila- afirmo con algo de inquietud en sus ojos jade.

Tomoyo rio, orgullosa –No te preocupes por eso, querida Sakura. Esta todo bajo control.

Naoko profirió un par de carcajadas –Bueno, pareces bastante segura. ¿Se puede saber por qué?- inquirió con simpatía.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente –Los hombres son de manual. Digamos que soborne a Eriol para que no hagan locuras. El trato quedo en que serian un par de cervezas y futbol por TV en casa de Shaoran y después a la cama.

El resto de las mujeres en la habitación aplaudieron, asombradas.

Chiharu estaba realmente impresionada –Wow Tomoyo, simplemente wow. No comprendo como logras esas cosas, realmente eres una manipuladora. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

La amatista sonrió agachando la cabeza, sonrojada, y sin parar de reír.

-Tengo mis métodos.

* * *

_Casa de los Daidouji. Dos días antes de la boda._

Habían hecho una informal reunión en la casa de Tomoyo, solo para festejar la unión de los castaños. Entre medio de chistes, carcajadas y bromas malintencionadas hacia la pareja, habían concluido con una amena cena, y ahora todos se encontraban en la sala disfrutando de una taza de té.

Todos menos una mujer de ojos amatistas y un joven de mirada índigo.

-Eriol, es preciso que hablemos- dijo una seria Tomoyo.

El joven sonrió. Con esa sonrisa de niño listo que siempre solía usar, y que fastidiaba profundamente a Tomoyo –Ya. Eso pensé cuando me arrastraste hasta aquí. Pero no me sorprendería, siempre supe que morías por mí. Pero una confesión de amor en medio de un pasillo es muy poco romántica, mi querida Tomoyo.

Ella rodo los ojos –Sigue soñando, Hiragisawa. Ahora hablemos de un tema que si es importante. Quiero que tengas en cuenta varios puntos al respecto de la despedida de soltero de Shaoran. Nada de strippers, ni bailarinas exóticas, ni clubs nocturnos, ni cabarets, y por supuesto nada de casin - pero no puedo terminar la oración, al sentir el suave dedo del joven ingles en su boca.

-Shhh, más despacio vaquera. ¿Tan celosa eres, mi bomboncito? -pregunto con diversión- Te prometo que no hare nada indebido.

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos –Lo decía por Shaoran, pequeño idiota. Confió en que es un hombre fiel, pero no creo que se pueda controlar mucho estando completamente borracho y sometido a la danza de un par de mujerzuelas.

Eriol se llevo una mano a la quijada, pensativo.

-Bueno, me parece razonable. ¿Cuál sería el precio que estamos discutiendo?-

La amatista acerco el oído, como si hubiera escuchado mal –Perdón, ¿De qué precio estás hablando?- inquirió, molesta.

El rodo los ojos, como si fuera algo obvio -El precio para que Shaoran tenga una noche tranquila, por supuesto. Sabes que adoro las despedidas de soltero. No me vas a quitar el placer de tener una, sin una pequeña recompensa, ¿Verdad?-

Ella suspiro. En el momento en que pensó decirle esto a Eriol supo que no iba a ceder tan fácil.

Hombres.

Saco la chequera de su cartera, y mientras escribía su firma en el papel, le pregunto al joven –Bien. ¿Cuánto quieres?-

Eriol simplemente le arranco el talón de cheques de sus manos.

Ella lo miro como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, dos brazos más y _como si le hubiera arrancado la chequera de sus manos_. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

La miro intensamente. Por un momento pudo ver sus propios ojos en el mar de los de Eriol.

_Oh. Dios. _

-No quiero tu dinero. Quiero otra cosa de ti.

Sentía su corazón desbocado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres de mi?- inquirió con un hilo de voz.

El hizo aun más corta la distancia entre sus rostros.

-Quiero…-

Dos centímetros más cerca.

-Un beso-

Para esa altura ya se estaban rozando las narices.

Pero en ese momento, el diminuto ciempiés encerrado en su cerebro con una máquina de escribir se dijo _"¿Qué demonios?"_

Lo empujo con brusquedad, sintiendo molestia.

-Por dios, ¿Qué te piensas? ¿Qué soy una prostituta, o algo por el estilo? Yo no me vendo, Hiragisawa.

El se encogió de hombros –Bueno. Puedo simplemente llevar a Shaoran al club nocturno que está a la vuelta de su casa –ella rodo los ojos, fastidiada- Dicen que tiene muy buena reputación, porque ahí van muchas put-

Pero su boca ya había sido acallada. Y esta vez, no fueron los dedos de Tomoyo los que cometieron la acción. Sino su boca.

Fueron cinco segundos –cinco maravillosos segundos- en los que se mantuvieron unidos. Al finalizar ese lapso, Tomoyo se despego abruptamente de él.

-De esto ni una palabra a nadie, o te mostrare lo que es sufrir.

Y dicho esto, se retiro a la sala de estar, dejando al pobre ingles atontado.

* * *

_Alguna habitación en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Día de la boda._

Se despertó, sintiendo la rigidez de su cuerpo por dormir en esa extraña posición. Sus brazos de dolían miles, pero no más que su cabeza. Estaba seguro de que eso era cortesía de andar ebrio por ahí.

Joder.

Le dolía todo, mierda. Abrió sus ojos ámbares, para encontrarse con que estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida para él.

Una extraña sensación le llego, desde sus pies. Los miro encontró en ellos un par de tacones rojos.

Descubrió que estaba sin nada más que un calzoncillo.

Y la cosa, señores, no terminaba ahí. Intento sentarse en la cama, pero no pudo por dos cosas. A saber: a) estaba atado, con unas malditas esposas, a la cama. Y b) tenía el peso de un cuerpo sobre él.

Miro al dueño de ese cuerpo y se encontró con lo peor que pudo haber imaginado: una maraña de pelo rojo se esparcía sobre su pecho.

Pero rojo, no castaño.

Pelo rojo y largo, no castaño y corto.

Eso quería decir una sola cosa: estaba en una cama, semidesnudo, con una mujer que no era Sakura.

Sakura su prometida.

Sakura, la persona con la que se casaba en unas horas.

Por dios, lo peor de todo es que no se acordaba de nada sobre anoche. Se quedo en casa de Eriol. El castaño le había dicho que debían quedarse en casa, que no iría a ningún lado. Tomaron unas cervezas y después… después ellos…

-Mierda- mascullo, enfatizando bien la letra "r". Empezó a sacudirse, al no poder despertar a la mujer de otra forma, por estar incapacitado de brazos. Al parecer, su esfuerzo dio frutos al cabo de unos minutos, y la mujer comenzó a desperezarse encima de él.

-Mhmmmm…- la pelirroja se movió sensualmente encima de Shaoran.

-Escucha, despierta- insistió el.

La chica lo miro, y sonrió juguetonamente –Hola guapo. ¿Cómo dormiste?-

El entrecerró la mirada –Mal, en realidad. Pero eso no importa. Necesito que me digas que paso anoche- inquirió.

Ella rio un buen lapso de tiempo –Anoche… -deslizo sus manos sensualmente por el pecho del joven. El empezó a sentir pánico -Anoche lo pasamos genial- finalizo.

El se sentía aterrado –Si, si, pero necesito saber a qué te refieres con genial. ¿Nosotros acaso… hicimos… ya sabes…?-

La mujer volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza, debido a la expresión de el –No, te me dormiste antes de poder siquiera empezar con la acción –Shaoran suspiro, de puro alivio- Pero estoy dispuesta a terminar el trabajo ahora…- se dirigió con movimientos felinos hacia sus labios.

Mientras ella lo besaba, Shaoran trataba de hablar para detenerla. Acción bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que ella lo acallaba con sus labios.

-Es -beso- pera, óyeme. Tengo que- su boca fue cubierta de nuevo por la de ella, que con sus manos no paraba de tocar el pecho masculino. Centro su atención en el cuello del hombre- Tengo que irme ahora- termino de decir el, aprovechando la chance de no tener su boca aprisionándolo.

Ella rio en su cuello –No te irás a echar atrás ahora, ¿Verdad?- dirigió su vista azul a la chocolate.

Él le dio la mirada más seria que pudo.

-No, la verdad es que hoy me caso.

Plaf! Cachetada.

-¡Maldito cretino!- ella se bajo de él, totalmente avergonzada -¡Sal de mi casa, engañador! ¡Ahora!-

El le dio una mirada de _"¿Estas tonta o no vez que estoy esposado?"_

Ella bufo, enfadada. Busco las llaves dentro de un cajón en la mesita de luz, y libró a Shaoran de la prisión de su muñeca derecha. Pero empezó a tener problemas con la izquierda.

-Uhm, rayos. Creo que no es la llave-

Shaoran se tenso – ¿Y la llave esta en…?-

Ella trato de recordar –Mierda. Se la llevo un chico anoche.

Oh no, eso no podía estar pasándole a él. No hoy.

La chica se excuso diciendo que iba a buscarla por el resto de la casa, y el comenzó a forcejear con la cama. Al cabo de un rato, por la fuerza del joven y la debilidad de los barrotes, logro separarse de la cama.

Y si, rompió la cama.

Y si, ahora la pelirroja llegaba con un manojo de llaves en sus manos.

Ella se quedo incrédula, mirando al joven que se sobaba las muñecas.

-Rom… ¡Rompiste mi cama!- grito, escandalizada.

El se acerco a la que supuso era la puerta de salida, no sin antes quitarse los tacones y ponerse su ropa –la cual encontró tirada en el suelo.

-Siento si te deje con las ganas, y, perdón por lo de la cama- y sin más, salió del departamento de la joven, que lo había despedido con una mirada furiosa.

Nota mental numero uno: asesinar a Eriol.

* * *

Cuando por fin llego a la casa de Eriol, estaba exhausto y jadeante. Al diablo con lo de matarlo. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrarlo y conseguir algún tipo de apoyo. Acababa de engañar a Sakura. Joder, ¡La había engañado! ¡A la única cosa buena que le había pasado en la vida! ¡A la única mujer que había amado...!

Si ella se llegaba a enterar, y no lo perdonaba… no sabía que haría. Sinceramente, no lo dimensionaba.

Al fin escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y supo que se trataba de su amigo.

Corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Eriol! –diviso su figura, que justo cruzaba el pórtico- ¡Eriol! Soy un hombre despreciable. He hecho algo horrible.

El, apenas hubo visto a su amigo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Ahí estabas, pedazo de maricon! ¡Te estuve buscando toda la mañana! Vamos, tienes que bañarte y vestirte para la boda.

Shaoran se había quedado parado en el medio de la sala, sin mover un solo musculo.

-Eriol… enserio he metido la pata-

El joven ingles se quedo quieto, reaccionando ante las primeras palabras que su amigo le había dicho cuando entro a la casa.

-Espera. ¿Qué es eso de que hiciste no se qué cosa horrible…?- al ver la cara de abatido del castaño, se preocupo aun mas.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué hiciste?-

El tenía la cabeza gacha, con un único sentimiento recorriéndolo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último mechón de pelo caoba.

Remordimiento.

-Yo… engañe a Sakura. Le metí los cuernos, Eriol. Soy un jodido perro engañador.

El otro abrió los ojos con pura sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Pero como… ¿Shaoran, a que te refieres con…?

-¡Que le metí los cuernos! La engañe. Estuve con otra mujer.

El joven de ojos índigo parecía no dar crédito de lo que escuchaba. ¿El siempre correcto Shaoran, el fiel Shaoran, había engañado a su prometida?

-Pero… ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Sakura?-

El se paso la mano por los cabellos, alborotándolos, en un signo de frustración.

-Diablos, ¡no lo se! Solo recuerdo cuando estábamos en tu casa, y después, esta mañana estaba en el departamento de una desconocida que intentaba violarme.

-Esta bien, ¿Eso quiere decir que no recuerdas nada de lo que paso anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron… exactamente?

El castaño suspiro –Por lo que me dijo, y quiero creerle, no hicimos nada más que besarnos. Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quise hacerlo, o por lo menos no recuerdo haber querido hacerlo. Pero la culpa me carcome. Manche el honor de Sakura.

Eriol reflexiono un momento.

-Bueno, por lo que parece, no es tan grave como lo haces ver. No te mortifiques, Shao. Estabas ebrio, inconsciente de lo que hacías y cuando tú conciencia regreso no dudaste en volver. Sakura tendría que estar orgullosa de tener un compañero como tu.

El ingles sonrió con sinceridad. Como pocas veces ocurría, sin atisbo de burla o fanfarronería.

Se acercaron para abrazarse, pero cuando el joven Li iba a palmear su hombro, las esposas que lo ataban fueron como un látigo para la espalda de su amigo.

Un quejido se escucho salir de la boca del oji-azul.

-¡Ouch! ¿Qué mierda es eso?- pregunto, señalando la muñeca del castaño.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros –Me tenían esposado a la cama.

El alzo las cejas –Guau. Estas chicas de hoy en día. Bueno, mejor vete a bañar, que en unas horas vas a ser la señora Kinomoto.

El rio a carcajadas por el comentario, y después de sacarse la ropa, se metió en la ducha.

De alguna forma se tenía que sacar las esposas, si no quería tener que darle explicaciones a Sakura. Y ahí otro pensamiento llego.

¿Le tendría que contar a Sakura?

Ósea, había una muy reducida posibilidad de que la desconocida le contara lo sucedido a Sakura, ya que, como había dicho anteriormente, era una desconocida. ¿Pero si se llegaba a enterar? Eriol no era bocotas, pero ahora había alguien además de el –Shaoran- que lo sabía. Y eso constituía un riesgo.

Comenzó a enjabonarse la espalda, cuando noto una rugosidad inusual.

Giro su rostro cuanto su cuello le permitió, y entonces lo vio.

"_Shao y Ria"_

_¡Mierda! ¡Se había hecho un maldito tatuaje!_

Salió desesperado de la ducha, y corrió donde Eriol.

Al verlo, este se tapo los ojos, intentando borrar la imagen de su mente.

-Eh, chico. Estaría bueno que te vistas. Ya sabes, no tienes nada que no haya visto ya, pero el que aparezcas en mi habitación desnudo se está tornando demasiado gay para mi gusto. Además, a mi me gusta Tomoyo.

Eriol reía, pero Shaoran se veía totalmente acongojado.

-¡Por dios, Eriol! ¡No se qué maldita mierda voy a decirle a Sakura sobre que tengo unas esposas, o de que la engañe, o de que tengo un tatuaje en mi espalda! ¡Un jodido tatuaje!- grito, desesperado.

-Eh, espera un segundo. Sobre lo primero, lograremos sacarte las esposas antes del casamiento. Lo segundo que dijiste si que me preocupa. El tema radica en que, amigo mío, se supone que no le dirás _nada_ a Sakura sobre lo que sucedió anoche. Simple, claro. Tú lo olvidas, y ella se ahorra el disgusto.

Shaoran bufo -¡Es que no puedo olvidarlo, maldita sea! Siento un nudo en mi estomago constantemente, y nauseas, ¡Quiero vomitar todo!

-Mientras no le vomites todo lo que hiciste a Sakura, estará todo bien. Las chicas son complicadas con ese tema. Se toman todo muy a pecho. Puede ser que ella te haya esposado, o te haya drogado con cloroformo, pero para ellas siempre será una traición. Pero Shaoran, no fue así y lo sabes. Ahora cúbrete, –le acerco una toalla- date la vuelta y déjame ver ese tatuaje.

Lo inspecciono, tal y como le había dicho.

-Está todo bien, Shaoran. Es solo un tatuaje temporal, pero durara sus días. Tendrás que encontrar una forma de que Sakura no lo vea, o estarás jodido.

Shaoran sintió como se le apretaba la quijada, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar.

-Eriol, Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar. Precisamente esta noche, es nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Pretendes suponer que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros en todo este tiempo? Por dios, si ahora mismo la deseo. Y cuando me vea desnudo, vera el tatuaje.

Eriol emitió una mueca de disgusto. Demasiada información –Tendrás que enfriarte, amigo. Eso o de alguna forma tratar de esconder tu pequeño percance.

El castaño, por segunda vez en el día, se paso la mano por el cabello húmedo.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Eso espero. Ahora sécate y vístete, y no tardes. Se supone que tú debes esperar a Sakura en el altar, no al revés.

Shaoran sonrió. Eriol siempre lograba hacerlo sentir bien.

* * *

Una vez seco y enfundado en su smoking negro de gala, se dirigió con Eriol a la capilla. Faltaba una hora y media aproximadamente para la celebración.

Apenas llegaron, unas diez personas se les acercaron, entre esas personas, amigas de Sakura y organizadores de la fiesta.

-¿No tienen idea de donde está Sakura? ¡Creíamos que estaba con ustedes!

Shaoran esbozo una mueca de confusión. ¿Por qué diablos le preguntaban eso?

-Sakura no aparece. Creemos que se escapo.

* * *

_Una plaza en algún lugar de Tomoeda, día de la boda._

Sentía una extraña paz consigo misma. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentó junto a ella.

Al percatarse de ello, vio por el rabillo de sus ojos la figura de Chiharu, mirando hacia la nada, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Escucha, se que tendría que- pero las palabras que pensaba decir la castaña, fueron interrumpidas por la suave voz de su amiga.

-Todavía recuerdo el día de mi casamiento. Estaba tan nerviosa… -ella rio- ¡Por dios, estaba aterrada! Recuerdo haber vomitado sobre una de las damas de honor, antes de ingresar en la capilla. Ella tuvo que ponerse cualquier otro vestido, y que creo que aun me mira con rencor cuando hablamos sobre eso –Sakura sonrió, recordando lo enfadada que estaba Tomoyo- cuando mi papa me tomo por el brazo y empezó la música con la que yo entraba, juro que me sonó como la más tétrica melodía. Cada paso que daba, me sentía más cerca de la muerte. Sonaría estúpido para contárselo a cualquier otra persona, pero se que a ti no te suena así. Bueno, la cosa es que yo estaba ahí. Entre en la capilla, del brazo de mi padre. Y comencé a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no lo encontraba. Hasta que lo vi –una sonrisa surco su rostro- ¡Te juro que me olvide de todo! Encima Takashi estaba tan guapo… y cuando me tomo la mano, supe que estaba en casa. Todo ese tiempo de estar perdida, había quedado atrás. Ya no importaba que tuviera a cien personas detrás mío pensando en lo joven que me casaba. No me importaba si la familia de el no me aceptaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, lo único que quería, estaba justo al lado mío.

Finalmente, luego de decir todo ese discurso sin detenerse ni mirarla, Chiharu contemplo los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura.

-Sakura, no te digo todo esto para que vallas ahora y te cases. Si estás aquí es por que por alguna razón, no estás segura. Pero quiero que sepas que no vine para presionarte. Lo único que te suplico, es que entres a tu corazón, y pienses en lo que quieres más que nada en este momento. Una vez que hayas descubierto que es eso que mas quieres, el resto de las cosas dejaran de importar.

Y dándole una tenue sonrisa, se alejo del lugar, dejando a la castaña muy pensativa.

¿Qué quería? En este momento, ¿Qué quería _más que a nada_ en el mundo?

Cuando encontró la respuesta, se levanto de golpe de la banca.

La cosa que más quería, estaba en medio de una capilla vestido de smoking. A punto de sufrir un colapso mental, probablemente.

Y así como descubrió lo que más quería, también se encontró con que no le importaba el hecho de casarse. Si lo tenía que hacer por él, lo haría.

Corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus pies.

Tenía que llegar rápido, porque si Shaoran estaba tan nervioso como ella creía, comenzarían a rodar cabezas.

* * *

Una vez hubo acabado con aquella extraña bebida, arrojo la botella al suelo.

Miro a todas las personas que iban y venían por la capilla, y se sintió desesperado.

"_Creemos que se escapo."_

¿Puede ser que ella se haya enterado de que él le fue infiel, y por eso se fue?

Tenía millones de dudas en la cabeza, y a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más nervioso.

_Y Sakura no aparecía._

-Shaoran, se supone que no puedes beber el vino bendito. Esta mal- le dijo su amigo con un falso tono de padre que le habla a su hijo pequeño.

El castaño lo miro con ojos suplicantes –Eriol, no sé qué hacer. ¡No aparece! ¿Qué pasa si se entero de lo que hice? ¡Soy un idiota, Eriol! ¡Un idiota! ¡Tendría que haberme quedado en casa anoche, pero no, el imbécil tuvo que ir a emborracharse y acostarse con una desconocida!- exclamo, con una profunda preocupación.

Eriol hizo un gesto con las manos para que bajara la voz –Escucha, es imposible que se haya enterado, y si no quieres que lo haga, mejor deja de gritar. Además, no te acostaste con esa mujer, ¿A que no? Fueron unos simples besos sin importancia. Y en contra de tu voluntad. ¿Se le puede llamar infidelidad a eso?- indago el oji-azul, utilizando un matiz tranquilizador en su hablar.

El pareció pensarlo por unos momentos.

-Creo que no del todo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar si ese es el motivo de la huida de Sakura.

-Ya te dije, es imposible que lo sepa. Ahora vamos a buscar algún método para sacarte esa mierda de la mano –propuso su amigo.

Al joven Li no le quedo más opción que aceptar. Si no quería seguir teniendo problemas, lo mejor sería sacarse esas esposas.

* * *

Primer pie sobre la capilla y todos la estaban mirando.

Segundo pie, y tenía a veinte personas a su alrededor haciéndole millones de preguntas.

-Por dios Sakura, ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti, no sabíamos dónde te habías metido!- exclamo Rika.

Ella sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a todas las personas que la agobiaban con sus preguntas.

-Fui a dar un paseo. Pero ya volví, así que terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo con una sonrisa de resignación. Ya había pensado en la situación, pero aun creía que si se pudiera evitar todo el tema del casamiento, estaría mejor.

-El águila ha vuelto al nido. Repito, el águila ha- Sakura tomo el walkie-talkie que Tomoyo tenía en sus manos, y lo mando a volar por algún lugar.

-Tomoyo, si no quieres que te mate, cállate- a la amatista le pareció que la sonrisa de Sakura era algo psicópata. Y como morir en manos de su mejor amiga no estaba en sus planes el día de hoy, decidió hacerle caso.

Unos minutos después, Sakura ya estaba maquillada y arreglada para proseguir con la boda.

La marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn comenzó a sonar, y vio a su padre esperándola en la puerta de entrada a la capilla.

Sintió nauseas.

Tomoyo, al notar esto, se separo un par de pasos de su amiga.

Mientras caminaba al encuentro de su padre, se obligo a pensar que todo esto lo estaba haciendo por él. Por Shaoran. Si el necesitaba simbolizar su unión, entonces ella lo haría.

Fujitaka tenía un par de lagrimas en los ojos –Estas preciosa, cariño. Cada día más parecida a tu madre. Sé que estaría orgullosa de ti.

Abrazo a su papa, y trago el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

Se agarro del brazo de su progenitor, y con la ayuda de este, entraron al lugar donde los esperaban todos los invitados. Al ver que se acercaba la novia, todos se pararon. Esto le dificulto a Sakura su búsqueda.

Veía los ojos de muchas personas. Celestes, miel, marrones.

Hasta que dio con unos ojos ámbares. Se sintió flotando en una nube, mientras él le regalaba la más esplendida sonrisa. Ya no importaba que se hubiera fugado. Ni sus nervios, ni las demás personas. Solo ellos dos.

Sintió una enferma necesidad de abrazarlo, cuando al fin tomo su mano, pero supo que tenía que esperar. Pero de esta noche no se salvaba.

* * *

Espero con ansias que les guste, porque esta historia recién empieza. ¡Todavía falta el casamiento, la noche de bodas y la luna de miel! Y les esperan muchas sorpresas a lo largo del fic. ¡Así que díganme a través de un bello rewiew si les gusto! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Ah, y escuchen Tan Bionica, que es la muelte. Sus canciones me ponen de muy buen humor.

**Chica Bionica.**


End file.
